glee_clash_of_the_academysfandomcom-20200213-history
Ally Sugar
'''Ally Sugar '''is a main character in Clash of the Academy's. She is a student at Patel Academy for Girls and is a member of the school's glee club, The Bodacious Belles. '''Ally '''is portrayed by singer and ''Victorious ''star Ariana Grande and was created by series writer UndercoverGleek1. Personality Ally truly has earned her nickname, The Demonic Diva. Dramatic, bossy, and always begging for the spotlight, she is the equivalent of a diva. She is extremely theatrical, doing everything as if she was in a play. She loves the fine arts, from singing to theater to dance to visual arts, and has dreams of becoming a Broadway actress. She is a very bossy young woman, always having to be in charge and even having a "personal assistant," her best friend Emma. She always has to be the center of attention and will pout when she doesn't it. While she is very abravsive, Ally is a really good friend. She is very defensive towards her friends, always thinking about what is best for them and will protect them from anyone. She can not stand bullies but she cannot stand up for herself against them. Despite her overly-confident demeanor, she is very insecure about how she looks due to how far her rivalry with fellow diva Rachelle has gone, leading to her becoming bulimic, something she is not proud of. She hates romance, finding it overrated and choosing to stay celebate than fall for any "tempations." Biography Early Life Ally was born on July 15th to Dana Sugar, a real estate agent, and Billy Sugar, a lawyer. Growing up, she never truly had the attention of her parents. They were constantly out of the state, whether at meetings or just for vacations. Due to this, she never got to spend any of her key life moments with them since they missed everything, from birthdays to holidays, and because of this she grew up with abandonment issues that are still around to this day. She was a relatively sweet little girl, doing well at school education wise and socially, but she always felt like she was different. It wasn't until she was 10 and she went on a field trip to watch a local high school play that she found her true calling: the arts. When she turned 12, she joined her area's local kids theater, where she met Emma, her future best friend and "personal assitant," and started music lessons, spending all of her free time working on becoming a quaduraple threat. She was very happy with her life, despite not getting the attention she wanted from her parents, but not everything stays the same forever. In grade 8, the equally talented and bitter Rachelle Duffy joined her class and the two started a bitter rivalry. Rachelle and Ally drew lines and everyone took sides. Rachelle turned everyone against her side, including some of Ally's former friends, and they started to harass her constantly. It wasn't until Rachelle went too far and humilated her in front of everyone that Ally's insecurities started to grow. She became bulimic since every time she looked in a mirror she saw a fat version of herself due to Rachelle's words and stopped standing up for herself as much as she used to, moving her attention to Emma, who was getting heat for being her best friend. She, Emma, and Rachelle moved to Patel to grade 9, and just like the hatred between Patel and Reinheart, Ally and Rachelle's rivalry became just as wellknown. Now, in grade 10, Ally is determined to make this year her best by starting up the glee club and becoming captain of it, no matter who she has to take down to get there. Season 1 Army of One Relationships Songs Season 1 Solos Trivia Gallery Ally Sugar Promo.jpg|Season 1 Promo Episode 1 Pic.jpg Boy Meet Girl.jpg Quotes Category:Members of The Bodacious Belles Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Patel Academy Students